The Falls
by Katritam
Summary: Tears of Sapphire : The Falls *Second in the chronicle of events that pre-date our noble warrior prince...heralding from days of large silver eyes, even bigger mischief, tangled blond locks and a tear of sapphire courage. AU, gen... "his small body tumbled over the edge and into the curtain of water, heading towards the ground at a terrifying pace."


Top of Form

Books » Lord of the Rings » **The Heir**

B s : A A A

Bottom of Form

Author: Katritam

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Angst - Reviews: 4 - Published: 08-03-06 - Updated: 02-17-07

id:3084971

Bottom of Form

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these Lord Of The Rings characters or places, except of course, those that are my own original creations as well as the plot.**

**_A/N—Second story...takes place after 'The Heir' although you do not need to read that first. This has been re written for mistakes and errors..But if you pick some up...please review and let me know._**

Chapter 2: The falls

It had been 2 years since Legolas had been crowned prince, and as the only prince of Mirkwood his work pile and the level of work that was expected of him had grown. He sometimes felt like he was not going to live up to expectations and therefore he was going to shame his father, the king. Legolas idolized his father, everything his father was he wanted to be; strong, kind, a great warrior and a brilliant king. The elfling was also his father's most prized possession, the king's pride and joy, and it wouldn't matter what Legolas did, Thranduil would still love him.

Legolas was however a very mischievous little imp who loved to play jokes, more often than not aimed at the kings advisor Melwin or the court wizard, Acron. Both had no children of their own and adored the little elf but sometimes Legolas's outgoing personality got a little bit tiresome. Although the prince was a lovely elfling, always friendly and giving, he also had a very curious side to his nature that got him into no end of trouble, either physically or with his Adar.

After a very busy and stressful meeting Thranduil walked into his private rooms hoping for some relaxing peace and quiet, but upon entering the room he spotted the small blonde head peeking out from beneath the ornate quilt on the large bed. Legolas, his young elfling had obviously been waiting for him and had fallen asleep. Thranduil gently pulled the covers away from Legolas's angelic face and tucked the golden hair behind his small pointed ears, The King felt a spark of pride in his heart, his son was going to grow up to look just like him. "Ada, your back!" came Legolas's sleepy voice "I've been waiting" he added, gazing at his Ada with bright silver eyes.

Thranduil laughed, already feeling more relaxed and unrestrained "I noticed, little one. Are you finished your lessons for today?"

The small blond elf nodded vigorously "Yes, today I had archery and High Elvish lessons, I am getting very good" the small hands imitated the draw and release of an imaginary bow as he spoke.

Thranduil nodded and said "I often look out of the meeting room in the eastern wing and can see a little blonde elf firing away at the targets, he's is very good"

Legolas giggled, eyes bright with glee, "Me? You can see me?"

Thranduil sighed in contentment, he had a wonderful son, a prosperous kingdom; what more could he want? Thranduil rolled his child over over and began what had become a daily ritual with the two. Legolas shrieked in laughter as his father tickled up and down his sides.

"Ada, Ada! That tickles" his laughter mingled with the kings and chimed through the palace halls.

"Do you yield my little captive, or does the torture continue?" the king asked in his best orcish voice. Legolas who was laughing so hysterically he had trouble forming the words said "Aye, I yield, Ada!"

Thranduil stopped tickling and hugged his son to him, "How about you go play outside for a little, while Ada has a rest" he suggested to the panting elfling.

Cool hands came up to rest on either side of his face, as Legolas stared deep into his father's face, before he answered, "Okay Ada, you have a nice rest, I'll be in by dinner" and he kissed his Ada on the cheek then turned to flee the room.

Thranduil, always concerned for his child's safety, and knowing of his penchant for trouble reached out and grabbed Legolas's arm as the elfling retreated, "Stay inside the palace garden and AWAY from the falls, they're too dangerous on your own" he intoned sternly. His son had recently begun to show a fascination for the magnificent enchanted river and waterfall that flowed close to the castle. Thranduil knew the probability of Legolas sneaking out to the falls if not told directly not to go was fairly high, but his son hardly ever disobeyed a direct order.

"Yes Ada" came Legolas's answer as he scooted out the door and down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Legolas grinned to himself as he wandered around the palace grounds; he was tracking one of his Ada's advisors' wives, Amilia, and doing a fine job of it too. Amilia was a lovely elf who had been married for just over a decade, in elven terms; practically a newlywed. She, like a lot of the other elves, doted on the young prince, giving him treats when they saw him, and overlooking most misbehaviour and mischief. She jumped when Legolas suddenly pounced from behind a tree; he really was VERY good at remaining hidden while tracking. "Legolas, you scared me, I didn't even hear you" she said softly.<p>

Legolas giggled and handed her the multi-coulred wildflowers he had bunched in his small fist, "Here Amilia, I picked these for you" he said sweetly.

The she-elf smiled delightedly at the sweet gesture and said "Thank you Legolas! They're lovely" Legolas grinned and waved, then darted back behind the tree. Amilia smiled and shaking her head kept going up the trail.

* * *

><p>The elfling spent the next few hours exploring and adventuring around the castle gardens and inter-lying forest. He surprised three more of his father's court by materialising from nothing as they passed, and entertained himself with spectacular games of bravery and swordplay. The little fawn he saw immediately had his attention and he tracked the young create further into the forest, careful to keep the castle spires in sight, lest he go too far and anger his Ada.<p>

The deer disappeared into a thicket, much too dense and thorny for even the tiny elf to navigate. Looking up for his next project, Legolas realized exactly where he had wandered to; he could hear the thundering of the falls and longed to go ahead and see them. He remembered his Ada's warning, but then thought 'I'll just go for a quick look, I'll be really careful and Ada won't ever have to know' grinning at his intelligence, the elfling set off into the forest towards the roaring waterfall.

Legolas gazed up at the magnificent falls in awe, white foamy water crashed into the river on the forest floor 500 meters below, it made Legolas dizzy looking down. Being up him made him feel free, like nothing had ever done before. The crisp fresh air whipped the long blond braids back from his face, the smell of water heavy in the air, like the scent of pending rain. Sighing as the rising river mist engulfed him, the elfling relaxed, feeling the enchanted water spread across his skin like lacework, as close to alive as anything he had experienced in his short life. It was simply and complexly exhilarating.

Seeing the eastern castle wing the elfling remembered his Ada's words from earlier 'I can see a little golden haired elfling' and despite knowing that he probably couldn't be seen from here, the idea had Legolas feeling a little guilty at his disobedience of his Ada's directions, reluctantly turning to leave, disaster struck, and his foot slipped on a moss covered rock sending him slipping and sliding, arms windmilling wildly. Before he had a chance to get a grip on anything, his small body tumbled over the edge and into the curtain of water, heading towards the ground at a terrifying pace.

* * *

><p>The King had woken an hour ago, returning to the meeting room to welcome an envoy from Rivendell. They had just completed the initial greetings and introductions and were taking their seats when a piercing scream filled the air "Legolas…"he gasped, instantly recognizing the voice of his only child and somehow knowing, dreading, automatically made for the falls.<p>

Acron, just as worried rushed along with his King "Of all the stupid things…" he breathed upon realizing which way they were headed.

Luckily the meeting room wasn't far from the base of the huge falls and the King and his advisor rounded a bend only moments later. Staring at the water, eyes piercing, looking for a clue, a hint, anything to indicate..._there... _a glint of pale flesh, the deep red of the elflings tunic and atangle of blond appeared below the surface, before in was gone again, swallowed by the thundering water. The terrified screaming had led many elves to abandon their daily tasks, and they were gathering all along the river bank, unsure what had happened.

When the king arrived on the river's edge, no one immediately clicked as to the reason, other than assuming that the meeting hall had been close to the falls and the noble party had heard and decided to investigate, but once the blond head appeared in the water for an instant before being forced back under, the people realised, _an elfling was under the falls._

And not just any elfling, but Legolas, the crown prince of Mirkwood.

Several of the elves closer to the falls leapt into the water, desperately trying to battle the waves to get to the elfling, but the force of the current was proving too difficult to master. Thranduil pushed his way through the throng of people, shredding his heavy outer robes and belt as he went. When he reached the water's edge he dove into the freezing river and began to fight the current. Whether it was because he was king, and the enchanted water was responding to its master or because it was his own child stuck under the waterfall, Thranduil seemed to be swimming faster and making more headway than any of the other elves and was nearing the base of the waterfall in a few minutes.

Those on the bank watched in amazement, hearts in their throats, almost daring to hope, believing in their kings might as the blond elf swam up to the curtain of water, but couldn't help wonder what was he going to do now. It was likely that the elfling was dead, either from the fall or from being crushed by the tones of water at the bottom, his body held to the river bed by the force of the water.

His people gasped as Thranduil dove under the waterfall!

Thranduil could feel the weight of the water shoving down on him but he had to find his elfling. He opened his eyes as he felt his hand catch in something, golden strands…. Legolas's hair. The king used his other arm to find the head and body the hair belonged to and dragged it to his chest before erupting backwards out of the waterfall. Cheering and yelling filled Thranduil's senses as he turned around and the elves caught a glimpse of their beloved prince.

As he swam to the edge and was pulled out Thranduil never turned his attention from the small form cradled to his chest and he quickly laid him on the ground and began alternatively pumping the water out of his son's lungs and blowing air into the elfling's mouth. The cheering died down as the elves began to notice how blue Legolas was, noting the lack of breath, a heavy cloud of grief and horror swept over the crowd, one so young...so dear to all of them.

Thranduil kept going, now with the assistance of Acron, who took over the chest pumping "Breath Legolas, please breath. I can't lose you too" Thranduil begged as his son refused to live again. Tears began to fall unchecked down Thranduil's face and he sat back on his heels, stunned, unable to fathom...

He pulled his sons still form to him "No, please, not my baby…no" his grief was obvious and the whole kingdom could almost feel the breaking of his heart "NOOOOOOOO" he moaned as he hugged the small elfling to him tighter. The people were silent, sharing his grief; the kingdom had lost its jewel, their beloved crown prince and only heir to the throne.

"A-Ada?" the rasping voice was only just heard, even in the complete silence.

He became absolutely still for an instant, then hardly daring to hope, Thranduil risked pulling back just a little, allowing him to see his elfling's face "Oh, thank the valar….Legolas baby, I thought I'd lost you!" he said upon seeing the bright eyes open after he thought to never see them again and he pulled the elfling back to his chest and rocked him gently.

"A-A-Ada, I was so s-scared" Legolas began to sob brokenly in sorrow and shock. The king accepted a blanket offered by one of his people and wrapped his son in it, saying "Thank you" without ever taking his attention from his child. He felt Acron pull another around his own shoulders. With Acron's assistance the king got shakily to his feet, arms full of elfling. The crowd silently parted, although there were smiles instead of tears now, and allowed their king to pass with his precious burden. Acron went to explain the situation to the Delegation from Rivendell and dismiss the meeting until a more opportune time.

The king entered his and Legolas's rooms and laid the now sleeping elfling on the bed, where he began stripping off his son's wet clothes, hoping to stop the shivering of his small frame. Thranduil turned his head when there was a knock at the door and called, "come in". He was surprised when a set of identical twins that he recognized as part of the group from Rivendell entered carrying warmed towels and a small healing kit.

One of the elves stepped forward and introduced himself and his brother "Your majesty, I am Elladan and this is my younger brother Elrohir, we are Lord Elrond's sons and we heard about your elfling's mishap at the waterfall, we hoped that as we are both trained healers, perhaps we could be of assistance?"

Both elves had perhaps just come of age, making them about 10 human years older than Legolas. Tall and dark haired, they had a regal air about them and taking all this into consideration Thranduil replied "I would really appreciate the help, my friends." he moved slightly to allow them access.

The twins quickly wrapped the still shivering, but now dry Legolas in the heated towels and began putting an athales salve on all his scrapes and bruises. Legolas woke just after they sent a reluctant Thranduil into the adjoining rooms to dry of and change, telling him that the cold and clinginess of his clothes would do the elfling no good when he inevitably wanted to be held once he woke up.

"Ada?" came the boys quiet questioning, Elrohir knelt beside the shaken elfling "Hi Legolas, your Ada's just getting changed, he'll be back soon. You had quite a fall didn't you?" Legolas looked at the tall Noldor Elf and decided he seemed nice "Yes, I didn't mean to though" he told Elrohir.

Legolas turned as the other side of the bed dipped, and was shocked to see an elf who was exactly the same as Elrohir! "Hey, I'm Elladan, I'm Elrohir's twin brother, can you drink this lemon tea, it'll help sooth your throat?" the new twin asked, handing Legolas the cup and watching as the prince sipped it slowly.

Thranduil came back into the room to this scene, and his heart melted when he saw Legolas look at him with wide eyes "You saved me Ada….I'm sorry..." he added softly.

The twins knowing from experience the lecture that was about to come, interrupted with "Your majesty, Legolas will be just fine, If you would give him some lemon tea in the mornings and at night his throat should be better in a few days, we'll come by later with the recipe and say hi to Legolas" the twins waved to the elfling and then left the room.

After seeing the twins out and thanking them for their assistance, the king turned with a weary sigh and went back to the bedroom, and his wayward child.

The little blond elfling refused to meet his eyes, the guilt, shame and misery was palpable, almost rolling off the small form. Thranduil went and sat on the bed by Legolas, "Legolas do you have any idea how scared I was when I thought I'd lost you today? You are everything to me, and I won't lose you!" Thranduil said looking at his 10 year old son's golden hair and pale refined features. The King reached out and tilted the elfling's face up so grey met silver eyes.

"Ada…. I'm sorry" the child whispered.

Thranduil watched as Legolas's beautiful eyes filled with tears "Legolas, Sorry isn't good enough. You deliberately disobeyed me, I told you specifically to not go near the falls and the next thing I hear is a piercing scream that nearly stopped my heart" he ran a calming hand through the tangled blond hair, reaching for the delicate gold comb that had been his wife's he began to run it gently through the locks as he spoke, "I couldn't stand living without you baby. I say these things to keep you safe and for that reason I expect you to obey what I say" he began to braid the glossy hair, keeping his hand slow, calming and predictable.

They had shared this conversation and ones similar ore times than Thranduil could count, nothing seemed able to curb his sons curious and unbridled nature, in truth he didn't want to, he just wished that Legolas would stop testing his hearts ability to restart like this.

The king didn't for an instant believe that he had finally got through to his son, but not knowing what else he could say to push the lesson home he knotted the braid and reaching out, he pulled Legolas into a hug "Don't you ever scare me like that again" he demanded sternly.

Legolas shook his head, ready to promise anything at the moment, "I'll try not to Ada, I promise"

The king came to his next decision quickly, it was a punishment that just might calm the boy, and his own nerves for a while. He turned Legolas so he was sitting facing Thranduil, one small leg on each side of his waist. "As for your punishment…For the next month you are not allowed to be on your own, you will either always be with me or be with another responsible adult. Do you understand?" he asked. Legolas just nodded, quite happy with this at the moment, although Thranduil knew it would probably begin to rankle later.

Legolas leaned in to hug his Ada again, smiling softly when his Ada lay down on the bed with him and they both drifted off into a soothing sleep.

A/n—Restarted...Rewritten...Revamped...Readjusted...Renewed...Review?

REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE…REVIEW

Next chapter- it is nearing the end of Legolas's punishment and he is feeling smothered (mostly a light fluffy chapter until the end in which Legolas breaks…..well you'll just have to wait and see, wont you?)

Thanks to Elanorah, jade-blue, Artanis Ancalime and SiriusBlackFan2 for the great reviews.

Return to Top


End file.
